comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainstorm (Earth-7045)
Brainstorm is a never-ending font of ideas. Whether he's in the middle of a battle or consciously working on another of his projects, new ideas are the background noise of his mind, sometimes to such an extent that his brain will overheat. In his zeal to see these ideas realized, Brainstorm sometimes forgets about things like "basic safety" and "proper experimental procedure". He will happily hand out new and untested inventions to less-than-responsible comrades for field-testing. His inventions range from useful biotechnology, to outlandish anti-personnel weaponry, to devices that harness the bizarre and unthinkable. Brainstorm is at least partly responsible for developing the Headmaster process. It's sometimes hard to tell how much of it was his doing and how much was his Headmaster partner Arcana's, the two work together so seamlessly. History Brainstorm was forged in Iacon during the final days the age of Nova Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be a fighter jet, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, during boot camp when his intelligence was shown first hand, his superiors realized this and decided that such genius shouldn't be wasted in the military. As a result, Brainstorm was declared alt. mode exempt, getting to choose the life he himself wanted. more to be added Powers & Abilities Brainstorm= |-| Primal Vanguard Boot Camp= |-| Science Corps= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Master Mechanic & Inventor' *'Master Weapons Engineer' *'Expertise in various other forms of science' *'Skilled Flyer' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Military Protocol' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *While more willing to jump into combat than Chromedome, the latter ironically enough is the more skilled fighter. Paraphernalia Equipment *Whatever new device(s) he created and brought to the battlefield. *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Universal Translator Program' Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon Pulse Cannons' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *Whatever new weapon(s) he created and brought to the battlefield. Trivia *The dichotomy between Brainstorm & Chromedome is the reverse of the Transformers: Headmasters anime. Here, Chromedome serves as a mediator for Brainstorm's more eccentric personality. *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Brainstorm was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. *Ever since coming to Earth after 2021, Brainstorm has grown an intense rivalry with the mutant cyborg superhero Doctor Nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:White Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Headmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Biochemistry Category:Quantum Mechanics Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Agnostic Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters